


Three Dwindling Suns

by Quivo (quivo)



Series: The Accidental Gryffindor [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, snape100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quivo/pseuds/Quivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/877700.html">Challenge #247: Snape, the Fifth Marauder</a> on the snape_100 LJ community.</p><p>“You’re going to live <em>here</em>?” James was all eyes, loud as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dwindling Suns

“You’re going to live _here_?” James was all eyes, loud as always.

“Lily likes it,” Severus said evenly, ending the conversation. Spinner’s End was wrong for that talk. James’ desperate crush on Lily was threatening here, especially with the others there to look up, down and away to avoid the pained look on James’ face.

Sirius was the only one willing to talk over it. “At least it’s just you two,” he said. “You know how fucking loud this lot snores.”

Indignant protests followed. Severus, half-smiling at one of them, thanked Merlin that Sirius always knew what to say.


End file.
